


【TSN/ME】残缺的代码

by ChillyIsland



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Eduardo needs to be healed, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ME - Freeform, Please do leave comments!, Soulmate AU, so does mark, 全文1.6w清水, 另类HE, 幽灵船永不沉没！！, 我的cp永远不可能BE, 治愈, 相互救赎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: lof ID：寒岛灵魂伴侣AU，ME从出生、相识、相恋到死亡的故事。每个人身上都会带着自己灵魂伴侣的印记，可能是一个图案，一句话一首诗……绝大部分人的印记出现在二十一岁成年的时候。印记可能以任何形式出现在任何地方，甚至有些人的印记出现在一只狗或是乌龟身上，还有人一辈子都不曾拥有……然而Eduardo是个意外。全文超长1.6w预警，感谢您的耐心阅读(´･ω･`)
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【TSN/ME】残缺的代码

——————————正文——————————

Eduardo今年三岁

他正在沙滩上玩耍，像个棕发小天使一样迈着短腿跑过沙丘，拾起一把细沙扬到空中，然后咯咯笑起来。而他的父母正坐在一边的椅子上，温柔地注视着他。

变故发生得突如其来。

Eduardo在瞬间跌倒在地，小小的身体开始不断痛苦地抽搐着，沙粒沾满了他的身体，甚至划伤了皮肤。他发出尖叫，猛烈地喘息，哭喊声迅速引来了注意。

Saverin夫妇焦急地跑过来，女人惊慌失措地抱起孩子的头，而父亲已经掏出了手机准备叫救护车。

“我的孩子…Edu！你怎么了？！”

在女声不迭的询问下，Eduardo并没有回答。他只是大口大口地呼吸，渴望汲取一点空气。

在换气的间歇，他露出痛苦的表情，小小的手紧紧抓着母亲的衣摆，含糊不清地喊叫：“can't……breathe……”

“mommy，我不能…不能呼吸了！……”

来不及了。父亲抱起他向着最近的医院冲去。而一路上，Eduardo都在哭喊。

然而，医生对此束手无策。

他们给他做了全面的检查，发现小Saverin少爷身体的一切功能好得不得了，甚至连最轻微的症状或是感冒都不存在。

最终，在做完CT之后，医生告诉Saverin夫妇他们的孩子一切正常。而对于Eduardo的不适，他们检查不出原因。

戴着口罩的医生将焦虑的夫妇拉到一旁：“是这样的…我认为孩子出现的症状也许与他胸口的印记有关。”

“什么，你在说什么？什么印记？”

医生严肃地看着迷惑的夫妻二人摇摇头，“这么说你们从未见过。”

他将两人领到检查室，向他们展示自己孩子身上的异样。

在条纹病号服的下方，掀起布料才能看到，Eduardo的胸口处有一些黑色的痕迹。看上去像是用墨水写的，或者在哪里沾到了脏东西。从外表无法看出上面的内容，因为那印记是残缺不全的，模糊到无法辨认。

“如果以前这个从未出现在孩子的身上——”

说到这，医生故意停下观察着两人的表情，随后继续说道：“那么，也许是因为他的灵魂伴侣出现了什么事故，造成他的症状。”

“你的意思是，Edu身上的是……灵魂伴侣的印记？”

Lúcia·Saverin不可思议地摇摇头，“不，这不可能！他今年只有三岁！印记直到成年才会出现！”

医生礼貌地听完后点点头：“是的，夫人。在一般情况下是这样……但是，小Saverin先生的情况恐怕有些特殊。”

“把握是多少？”

Saverin先生抱着他的妻子沉声询问。

“well，虽然这种情况十分罕见……但是我们几乎可以百分百肯定，那是属于小Saverin先生的印记。”

Saverin夫妇沉默下去。女人在控制不住发出一声短暂的抽泣后很快深深埋首于丈夫怀中；而男人只是沉默地搂着妻子，上下摩挲对方的肩膀。

这对于他们三岁的儿子来说太过沉重了。他还没体验过人生，还不能理解什么是爱，就要被迫背负上深至灵魂的负担。

他甚至都不知道发生了什么，只能无助地躺在病床上大口呼吸，带着哭腔求爸爸妈妈帮他。

Eduardo以为自己要死了。他还不能理解死亡的真实含义，却要率先体验那种感受。

而他们对此无能为力。

这种窒息的情况持续了一天一夜。最终，当Eduardo终于平静下来并且由于过度疲惫很快陷入昏睡，Saverin夫人终于跪在地上紧紧搂着她的儿子。她将嘴唇温柔地贴在Eduardo额头上，眼泪滚落了下来。

************************************************

Eduardo今年十二岁

他在学校过得很开心，交到了许多朋友，最近他迷恋上了国际象棋这项运动，每天回到家的第一件事就是抓着父亲的手嚷着要他陪自己下棋。

当这天他回到家中的时候，母亲奇怪地注意到他并没有像平时那样欢快。事实上Eduardo耷拉着小脸，蜜棕色的大眼睛中充满了泪水，并且是被家中佣人扶回来的。

“怎么了Edu，学校里有人欺负你吗？”

Saverin夫人温柔地将儿子抱在怀中，低声询问。

“不，妈妈……我只是觉得很难受，我的胳膊很痛，还有腿…我想它们骨折了或是碎了…好疼……全身都疼…妈妈，我不能呼吸了……”

有一瞬间，女人的神经绷了起来，她在担心Eduardo又要重演三岁那场灾难。然而很快她发现，Eduardo的呼吸平稳，身体并没有其他异样。

但这并不能让她的担心减少半分。

“老师认为我在说谎…校医没有检查出任何不对……但是我真的很疼！我没有骗人，妈妈……”

“还有这里，妈妈……这里很难受，好像火烧起来一样。有人在用火烧我！”

Eduardo终于忍受不住开始大声哭泣，而顺着他扯开衬衫手指的方向，Lúcia看到了他胸口处残缺的印记。

“是它(It)干的，对吗？”小Saverin依然忍不住眼泪，悲伤地询问着母亲，“是它让我遭受这一切——包括三岁那次！”

当Eduardo从九年前那场奇怪痛苦的症状中恢复醒过来，他做的第一件事就是向双亲询问发生了什么事。

Lúcia不知道该如何向她的儿子解释这一切。最终，她只能温柔地抚摸着对方的额头说：“这是你的命中注定(Destiny), 宝贝。有一天你会遇见一个特殊的人，而那个人会代替我们陪你渡过一生。这是对你的祝福。”

而现在，看着儿子脸上浮现出痛苦的神色，女人再度将他拥入怀中：“Edu，你要相信我——那个人，无论对方是谁，并不是有意让你承受这样的痛苦。也许对方并没有办法控制这一切的发生……”

“我不想要它！”Eduardo在母亲的怀中尖叫，这对于一个十二岁的孩子来说太过了，在什么都不知道的情况下就被安排好了人生的轨迹。

“我不想要它、不想要她(She)！学校里的Lyra就很好啊，她会每天带来糖果跟我分享！”

Lúcia沉默了。她不知道该如何回应，该如何向自己才十二岁的儿子解释有关灵魂、有关契合的事情，该如何告诉他这不是他们能决定选择的，而是在出生那一刻就被安排好的？最终，她叹了一口气：“Edu，也许当你遇到那个人时你会改变自己的主意。”

“无论怎样，我不想要她！”Eduardo坚持着，渐渐止住了啜泣：“我希望未来与一个能让我感到欢乐、甜蜜与幸福的人，而不是只会带来痛苦与伤害！”

“它到底是什么，妈妈？”

“我不知道，”Lúcia有些难过地看着Eduardo，尽力做出宽慰的样子：“它太残破了……但你的父亲说也许那是别的国家的文字，你知道，那看上去像是，像是日文或中文什么的，也许你的命中注定此刻正在大洋彼岸，跟你一样翘首以盼你们的相聚。”

女人尽力让气氛欢快起来，然而她的孩子只是冷淡地回答：“我可一点也不期待——事实上我永远不会去亚洲，并且我希望自己永远不必遇上她。”

这次的疼痛持续了足足一个星期。直到Eduardo不那么疼痛能够下地走路为止，Lúcia亲自将他送到了学校并向老师说明了情况。

“Edu……他的情况并不多见，三岁的时候我们就在他身上发现了灵魂印记，并且十分特殊……他似乎能通过印记感受到另一半的经历、痛苦，这令他十分困惑不安。”

老师对此表示了理解，并承诺会给予小Saverin一些关照。

“也许这是他的命运(Destiny)。”

************************************************

Eduardo今年十九岁。在过去的几个月他以极高的分数通过了S.A.T.，并且在他十九生日的前一天收到了哈佛的录取通知书，诚挚地邀请他加入经济学专业未来的学习。

老Saverin先生对此感到很骄傲，他的儿子在刚刚过去的暑假运用一个公式赚取了三十万美金，这甚至能赶上他两个月的经营。何况进入哈佛本身更是莫大的荣誉。

他为自己的儿子举办了一个盛大的派对，庆祝他的升学与十九岁生日。在派对上，他当着所有来宾的面将一把车钥匙送给Eduardo——最新款的法拉利跑车，甚至还未公开销售，配件与颜色都属于私人定制。

然而他发现，派对的主角似乎并没有那么高兴。

“怎么了儿子，你有什么心事吗？”

“不，父亲。”Eduardo尽全力挤出一个微笑，“我只是，只是有些累……并且对大学很期待，太过兴奋了。”

“这就对了，”老Saverin拍拍他的肩膀，高兴地说：“即将步入人生中的新阶段，兴奋、迷茫、不安都是正常的。做好你自己的规划，Edu，永远不要让我失望。”

“是的，爸爸。”

在父亲端着酒杯走远后，Eduardo离开了派对来到屋顶的天台。

父亲说的没错，兴奋、迷茫、不安都是正常的，是步入新阶段该有的反应。可是天知道他有多想拥有这些正常反应！

在他收到录取通知书之前，甚至在刚参加完考试后他就知道自己会进入哈佛。他的内心一直有一个声音在告诉他，在向他透露未来的经历。而且，他胸口的印记在那段时间从未停止过发烫。

所以，当Eduardo收到那张薄薄的纸时，当周围的人跃起欢呼时，他却表现地十分平静。

多谢那位不知名的、极有可能是亚裔的、到现在都没露过脸的人，毁了他目前为止最重要的惊喜。

去他妈的。

酒精令Eduardo开始变得不清醒，而迈阿密夜晚的热风并没有缓解这一切。站在天台上，Eduardo不停地喝着啤酒，想着自己胸口的印记，

第一次，他产生了一个疯狂的想法。

Eduardo将酒瓶磕在墙上，露出玻璃的裂口。他握着瓶颈扯开自己的衬衫，然后将锋利的边缘对准自己残破的印记，缓缓划下。

鲜血瞬间顺着胸膛流下，逐渐浸透了衣物。但Eduardo丝毫不在乎这一切。他几乎是带着快意实施这一切，并且希望对方疼到尖叫，直到跪倒在地。

伤疤与凝固的血液暂时遮住了残缺的黑色，然而当Eduardo入学前一天，他的伤口完全愈合的时候，那片黑色又不屈不挠地出现了。

真见鬼。

………………

Eduardo喜欢他的大学生活——喜欢哈佛。

他在大一就凭借自己之前的经历成为了哈佛投资协会的主席，现在正在想尽办法加入凤凰俱乐部；他认识了许多有趣的朋友，其中最亲近的是一名叫Mark·Zuckerberg的，还有他的室友Chris与Dustin；他赚取学分换来绩点……

唯一的遗憾是，他的感情生活到目前为止依然是零。

对于拥有灵魂印记的人来说，感情生活是不必要的。绝大多数人都在大学或是步入社会后遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣。大学是视野最为广阔的阶段，在这里你可以遇到任何人。而灵魂伴侣一旦相遇，除非对方发生什么意外，否则他们这辈子都不会分开。他们会永远如胶似漆，永远甜蜜，有时候争吵、打架甚至冷战，但永远不会分离。

然而Eduardo是个意外。他的印记是残缺的。他讨厌自己的灵魂伴侣。并且他对遇到灵魂伴侣意味着什么一无所知。

“God，Edu！那是世界上最美妙的事情！就像，就像连续参加狂欢派对、啤酒无限供应并且永远不会感到疲倦一样！”

Chris坐在柯克兰的宿舍沙发中这样说着。他在高中就遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣，他们的名字互相刻在了对方左手的无名指上。

“噢，听上去很无聊——No offense，Chris.”

Chris摇摇头示意自己完全不在意。他的确形容地很差劲——

“不同人的反应是不一样的，Edu。这是一种很奇妙的、无法从化学或是生理上解释的反应，有些人在目光接触的一瞬间就能确定，有人说仿佛看到对方时感觉自己身处电影中，耳边甚至响起了音乐，还有的人发誓那是一生中发生在自己身上最美好的事。”

“灵魂伴侣是世界上最坚固、最牢不可破的纽带，甚至死亡都无法将彼此分开。那种感觉…就像你的半身，或是命中注定缺失的一块拼图(The missing piece)"

Dustin在进入哈佛的第一周，就在上课的时候遇到了自己的伴侣。据他说，他向旁边的女孩借一支笔——在他们的手指不小心碰到的一瞬间，周围的时间仿佛都慢下来了，他的眼中只有他的“天使”。而现在，他们已经决定在女孩过完生日后就订婚。

“Wow，听上去很棒Dustin，”Eduardo依然看上去无所谓的样子，“可惜我没法体验这么美妙的感受了。我的印记是残缺的。”

Chris与Dustin不安地互相对视一眼，最后小心翼翼地安慰：“噢……那没有关系，Edu。你知道，拥有印记本身就是一种祝福了——有些人一辈子都不曾获得，有人的印记出现在动物身上！”

“没错！我甚至听说有人的伴侣是早已死去的人——我是说，你能想象吗？与富兰克林·罗斯福【美国32任总统，推崇自由主义，1945年去世】成为灵魂伴侣，好像我们现在还不够'自由'一样！或是经济危机卷土重来。”

“嘿，我说真的，这没什么——事实上，我宁愿她从来不出现。”

“为什么？”/ “你怎么知道一定是'她'？”

面对二人同时开口，Eduardo沉默片刻决定忽视Chris提出的第二个问题：“因为对方的每一次出现，或者说，每一次我能感受到那个人，带来的都是痛苦。我甚至觉得自己要死了。”

说完三人都沉默了下去。而宿舍中的第四个人——Mark此刻正坐在电脑前敲敲打打，不知道在做什么。在他面前的桌子上堆满了啤酒瓶子，有一个甚至滚落了下来。

瓶子摔碎的声音为Dustin找到了转移话题的机会：“Mark怎么了？”

“噢，他只是刚刚与自己的小女友分手了而已。”

“你怎么知道？”  
Eduardo好奇地问，而Chris耸耸肩：“他全写在blog上了，而且全程没有停止喝酒。”

“要我说，那完全不令我意外——Mark嘲讽了女孩的学历、社交、智商……他几乎踩到了每一处雷区。”

Dustin在一旁插嘴：“我想更重要的是，他们并不是灵魂伴侣——事实上他的前女友在他们分手不到一个小时内就找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，这还要多谢Mark。”

“Hey，Mark？Are you okay?"

Eduardo依然有些担心对方，他走过去，特意小心翼翼避开地上的玻璃渣，并将玻璃制酒瓶收好。

“wardo，I need you.”

对于Mark的话Eduardo有些吃惊，不停打着代码的是个骄傲的人，事实上在他们认识的不到一年内Eduardo从未听到过对方提出任何请求。

“I'm here for you.”

尽管出乎预料，Eduardo依旧坐在Mark身边并按按他的肩膀安慰。然而，翘着一头卷毛的男人并没有在意，他甚至没有听到三人刚刚的谈话内容：“No. 我需要你的石油公式wardo，我要用它来作为给女生评分的标准。”

Mark的话将屋子里其他三人吓了一跳。当他们最终明白对方的目的后，Dustin最先从犹豫不决的三人里跳出来：“我不知道……Mark，这样做可能会冒犯到别人。”

“How？”  
Mark依旧一眨不眨地盯着Eduardo，飞快的语速不停输出：“我只是将她们的资料共享，而等级打分都是交给大众决定——她们难道不应该感到开心或是谢谢我吗？让许多一辈子都见不到这么多异性的人在几小时之内完成不可能的事。”

好吧，这句话即便在他们作为Mark的朋友听起来都有些混蛋。

“Fine. Let's do it. 替我找只笔(Mark), Mark。你知道我什么意思。”

Eduardo转过身在玻璃上开始写下自己的公式。尽管全程都心无旁骛、没有回头，他仍然能感受到背后那双钴蓝色眼睛一直落在自己身上的视线，以及耳边、除了雨声与马克笔摩擦玻璃的细小声音外，回荡在他脑海里的键盘敲击声。

一定是与Mark待久了。Eduardo这样想。

************************************************

“你是说，温氏兄弟，哈佛的学长找到你并提供给你一份工作？”

“合作，wardo. 是合作。”

Mark紧紧盯着黑暗中唯一来自电脑屏幕的光源，嘴上还叼着红牛的铝罐含糊不清地回答。

“那很好Mark！你知道他们的家族很出名，我记得父亲与他们有过合作——”

“wardo，我不知道也不需要知道。我是在与他们合作，而不是他们的父亲更不是他们的家族。”

“我只是说，”Eduardo摘下耳机同时无比自然地替Mark取下嘴边的红牛罐子：“那很好，无论对于前途还是什么的。你知道，尤其是自从上次——现在所有女生都认为我们是asshole并且拒绝与我们交谈。”

“And I apologized. 我在报纸上道过歉了，我不明白她们还想要什么。”  
“听着wardo，那都不是重点——我有一个主意，一个更好、更卓越的主意！远远比什么哈佛联谊网要强，我可以让，我不知道，几万，几十万甚至几百万人参与进来！”

“Mark，你还好吗？”  
Eduardo认为自己听错了，但对方那张冷静的脸以及眼中闪烁的兴奋光芒并不是这样说的。  
“相信我wardo，这会是一个巨大的成功——我甚至连名字都想好了，the Facebook. 而你，我需要你做我的CFO，我需要你站在我身边wardo！”

Eduardo再度犹豫了，但他已经看见了事情的结局。很快，他便回答：“I'm here for you. Let's do it."

“很好。现在，wardo，你有一千美金吗？”

“……当然。”  
而这次犹豫的时间甚至比上次还短。

Mark在最近的几周都在构建自己的网页，他甚至缺席了许多课程，并且在老师嘲笑他的时候毫不客气地反击。他陆陆续续投入了几千美金——都是Eduardo给予的。

而在这期间，Eduardo不断参与社交，他终于加入了凤凰俱乐部，并且结识了许多有背景的人——如果他与Mark想做出些东西来，这些都是他们未来需要的人脉与资源。

并且，在这期间，他的印记一次也没有发生过什么。一次也没有。Eduardo尝试过认识几个不错的姑娘，然而每一次都是失望而归。他的外貌、他的笑容、他的家世学历都是加分点，然而每一个姑娘到了最后总会告诉他，Edu，你是个很棒的男孩，但我不是你的命中注定(Destiny)

真见鬼，Eduardo想，有几个女孩甚至在离开他后飞速找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。他现在甚至有些嫉妒那些姑娘了，她们有人陪伴，并且从此以后不会感到孤独。而他，他的灵魂依旧是残缺的。

现在，Eduardo已经学会去接受他残缺的印记，至少不像原来那么抗拒了。他甚至开始有意识寻找周围的亚裔，并且考虑在假期的时候去亚洲旅游——Eduardo依然记得父亲说过他的印记有可能是中文什么的。

其余的时间，在上课与参加活动间隙，Eduardo会到访柯克兰，绝大多数时间宿舍中都只有Mark与他两个人。他会看着Mark敲打代码并在觉得到时间以后强制对方休息或者吃饭，有时候会提出the Facebook在构建中的一些问题并一起解决。

噢，Mark的灵魂印记到现在依旧没有出现。当然他们从不谈论这个问题。Chris与Dustin对于Eduardo跟Mark的特殊情况总是分外小心，而后面两人根本不在意这些。

“Hey，Mark，你能帮我看一下这是什么吗？”

在又一天Mark依旧敲打着代码的时候，Eduardo突然在纸片上写了一行字递过来。

“是一行代码。”  
仅仅扫了一眼，Mark便重新回到他的工作上。

“那是什么意思？……我是说，它有任何意义吗？”

“wardo，如果你想学习编程我可以给你我的课表，让你去蹭课或是读一些有关的书——”

“不，我并不是……只是，最近这段代码一直出现在我的脑海里，而我有些好奇而已。”

确切来说，三个月来Eduardo总会在闲暇的时刻脑中浮现出这一行代码，但他从不知道那是哪里来，或是有什么意义。他甚至从来没有学习过！

“是个循环。”  
Mark简短地说，手中敲击键盘的动作依然不停：“——死循环。至于意义，我完全看不出来一行能让程序运行到死机的代码有什么意义。”

“噢，好吧。”  
Eduardo看上去有些失望，但随后他就将这抛在了脑后，专心准备the Facebook相关的一切去了。

并且，在Mark告诉他之后，那行字再也没有浮现在Eduardo脑中过。

************************************************

“Mark，说真的，我们需要开始添加广告了。盈利才是创立the Facebook的目的，让我们别忘了这一点。”

“现在不是时候wardo. 我们需要再等等——我承认你说得没错，但如果等待能换来更大的利益难道你不会去做吗？”

“更大的利益？”  
Eduardo怀疑地扬起眉毛，“我不知道你在等什么，几千人已经知道这个网站——”

“Just trust me wardo. I need you to trust me."

最终，他们都知道这如何结束。Eduardo叹口气：“当然了，Mark，我永远相信你。记得吗？I'm here for you."

“谢谢，wardo。By the way，下午有个演讲，比尔盖茨到礼堂——你会陪我去的，对吗wardo？”

“I'm here for you.”

Eduardo在整个下午都处于百无聊赖并且尽力不让Mark看出来的状态中。他听不懂台上的人在说什么也没兴趣听，他目不转睛地盯着前面的钟表，甚至开始数着秒针的转动。

How long is this anyway? ?

直到旁边一个女声打破了他的无聊。

“Hi，很抱歉，但你旁边坐的是Mark·Zuckerberg吗？那个创办了the Facebook的？”

他顺着声音看去。是个亚裔女生。

Eduardo的心跳了一下。尽管他的印记没有丝毫反应，但他仍然燃起了一丝希望。

“是的。另外，我们。我们一起创办了the Facebook。”

当演讲终于结束的时候，Mark突兀地转过头看着他/“wardo，下次这种事如果你不想来你应该提前告诉我。”

“我没有——”

“而不是在演讲中与别人说话。”

“不是那样的Mark，我希望能陪着你。好了我很抱歉，但听着——有两个女生约我们去喝一杯。知道了吗Mark？我们有粉丝团了！”

…………

当那个漂亮火辣的亚裔，Christy将Eduardo推进厕所并迅速热烈地压在墙壁上时，Eduardo的大脑一片空白。他什么也无法思考，就在他看着对方的脸蛋一路渐渐向下的时候，Eduardo全程在想的，居然是自己胸口的印记。

该死的，这不可能。Eduardo有些绝望，那个见鬼的黑色标记居然一点反应没有——没有补全，没有发热，没有疼痛。该死的。

就在Eduardo绝望地期待过程中，确实有一件事发生了。

他们隔间的门被人从外面一脚踹开，而本该在他们隔壁的Mark闯了进来，拉起Eduardo冲出去。

匆忙之中，Eduardo甚至连磕磕绊绊地向Christy道歉都来不及。

“What the ——Mark，why are you doing that？！”

Eduardo有些气短，他进入大学两年以来第一次与女生的密切接触就这么毁了。并且对方几乎符合他灵魂伴侣的特征。

“你在做什么——别告诉我你把你的伴儿扔在那不管了？！”  
Eduardo有些绝望地问道。

“wardo，我有一个想法——一个绝妙的想法！没时间管这些了，我需要一台电脑、几只笔和一些纸！”

“wardo，I need you."

Eduardo本来打算继续抱怨或是与Mark争论再这样下去别说灵魂伴侣，他们会孤独终老的。

然而，当他看到那双眼睛紧盯着自己，当他完全沉溺在一片大海一样的钴蓝色中。

去它的Christy。去它的灵魂伴侣。他不在乎。再也不在乎了。

现在他只在乎Mark。

他们熬了一个晚上。

当黎明到来之前，最终Mark解决了他们的问题时，两人都兴奋地跳了起来。Eduardo如释重负地坐在椅子上，而在他身边，Mark显然更为激动一些。他的眼神仿佛在苍白的脸上燃烧着火焰。而对此Mark表达激动的方式，是紧紧搂住Eduardo。

不知道是有意无意，Eduardo感到对方的嘴唇擦过了自己的脸颊。肌肤相贴带来一阵电流般的感觉，而Eduardo在那一瞬间明显地感觉到，他的胸口处变烫了，仿佛着了火一般。

但那种感觉来得如此迅速短暂，消失得无影无踪，所以他理所当然地忽略了。现在，他们在只有两人的世界中狂欢。

有那么一瞬间，Eduardo产生了一种错觉。他与Mark也许是命中注定(Destiny), 他们彼此都过了拥有灵魂伴侣或是产生印记的平均年龄，而现在……

他开始觉得，也许这样还不错。他甚至可以永远与Mark保持这样的关系。

也许，从某种角度上来说，他与Mark是最特殊、最独一无二的、另一种定义上的“灵魂伴侣”。

************************************************

Eduardo今年二十二岁。

他从来不知道，他的教养能允许自己能够如此厌恶另一个人。

直到他遇到了Sean·Parker

Sean是个轻浮、狂妄自大、自私且喜欢吹嘘的人，Eduardo几乎在见到他的瞬间就能确定这一切。而在与他仅有一次的见面中对方就换了三四个女伴这件事更令Eduardo讨厌无比。

他从小的家庭环境让他无法理解。父母是彼此的灵魂伴侣，据说在十八岁的时候就认定了彼此并且保持了将近四十年的忠诚。

当Eduardo含蓄地向对方表达其灵魂伴侣会不会有什么异议时，Sean眉飞色舞地回答：“灵魂伴侣？噢不，我没有灵魂的印记！我不需要那样的东西。你瞧，世人总想用这样那样的东西来束缚我们，所谓的规则、条款，多么无趣！可我不一样，Mark——”

Sean特意回头看着穿着帽衫的人：“我听说你的印记也没有显现？这很好，我们是被选中的人，人们会嫉妒的，他们会想要压制你。我们不需要这样那样的束缚！”

Eduardo极力压抑着自己的不舒服，对于Mark看向Sean赞同与崇拜的目光。他抬手又为自己叫了一杯酒，同时与身边的Christy窃窃私语。

他不喜欢这样的场合。

当Sean又一次开始长篇大论的时候，Eduardo不经意地打断并去了洗手间。在他将冷水泼在自己脸上并抬起头后，他有些惊讶地发现了自己身体的变化。

他小心地揭开纽扣露出上身——胸口处，原先那几个丑陋又顽固的黑色印记似乎变多了。它们浮现出更多的痕迹，虽然仍不完整，但比原先要明显一些。

Eduardo这才注意到，他的印记有两行，整齐地码在一起。

现在他好歹能确定这不会是一个人名了。并且，在经过仔细的辨认后，Eduardo十分确定这不是中文、日文或是韩文。他能看到第二行隐约有拉丁字母的标记。

好吧，Eduardo有些泄气，同时又带了一点期望。至少他能够放下对亚裔的想法。并且终于，理所当然地跟Christy提出分手了。

当他们最终回到学校时已经是深夜。Mark依旧处于兴奋状态，他的脸颊泛着不自然的红色。

有些不对。

最终，Eduardo停下脚步询问：“Mark，你还好吗？”

“什么？wardo，你在认真听我说话吗？”  
Mark有些不满，但最终他叹口气：“是的，我很好……除了有些烫。夏天要来了吗？我觉得胸口有些疼，也许是流感……”

Eduardo坚持要带他去检查，而对此Mark仅仅毫不在乎地耸了耸肩。

在学校医务室，医生示意对方去除帽衫。然后，在接触到对方上身的一瞬间，医生笑着说：“恭喜你，Zuckerberg先生，那是你的灵魂印记——尽管对于普通人来说太晚了，并且残缺不全，但那总比永远不出现强，对吧？”

在回宿舍的路上，Eduardo打破了沉默：“你觉得那像什么——你的印记？”

“不知道，”  
Mark耸耸肩，“老实说，我一直以为那是胎记或是痣之类的。”

长久的沉默。

在他们走到宿舍门口的时候，Mark突然开口：“我想那也许是一首诗或者歌词，上面看起来像由字母组成的一段话。”

************************************************

Eduardo今年二十四岁。

“Eduardo——Saverin先生，您是否能告诉评审，在签下协议后你的股份变成了多少？”

“0.03%”

Eduardo并没有回头，他穿着名贵的黑西装，坐在转椅上注视着窗外。阴天了。

他在跟自己曾经的好朋友打一场史上最贵的官司。

“那你当时是否知道，自己签下了死亡协议？”

“不，我不知道。他们设计了我。”

Eduardo终于转过身来，直直地盯着对面看不出表情的人：“I was your only friend. You had ONE friend. "

随后，他继续移开了目光，不再试图从留着卷毛的男人眼中找寻任何情感。

在中间休息的时候，Eduardo的律师女士看出了他苍白的脸色，询问他是否需要些什么。而Eduardo仅仅摇了摇头。

他胸口的印记又开始疼痛了——这可不是个好时机，他现在需要专注才能赢下眼前这场官司。

但这次跟以往任何一次都不一样。疼痛穿过了皮肤表面、穿过了血肉，一直传递到他的心间。心脏一阵阵紧缩带来撕裂般的感觉让他想呕吐，想尖叫，想要摔碎出现在眼前的一切东西。印记处传来滚烫灼热的感觉令他甚至觉得自己的胸前被烧穿了一个洞，血液被燃至沸腾。也许只有死亡能让这一切结束。

为什么？为什么会这么疼痛？！

这从来没发生过。第一次，第一次除了物理上的痛觉，Eduardo感受到了更深的东西。那是一种从灵魂深处传来的撕裂感，彷佛有人夺去了他的半条生命，或是强行熄灭了一半的灵魂火焰。

他渴望疼到麻木，失去知觉，这样就不用再接受其他任何感觉，但那不存在。除了刀割般的痛楚，Eduardo的心中还有其他的东西。一阵阵的酸涩、失落与愤怒交织在一起，还有不可置信与懊悔。这让他的眼中蓄满了泪水。除却忍耐疼痛，他的所有精力都放在了不让眼泪掉落上。

而这一切其他情感，在灵魂印记产生的影响之外所带给他的感受，Eduardo心知肚明。

那来自于Mark的背叛。

到了庭审的最终，Eduardo甚至来不及听完结果。在休庭声音落下的一瞬间，他就冲出了门外。

Eduardo赢了。他赢下了六亿美金的赔偿，赢回了百分之五的股权，他的名字将重新出现在FB首页创始人一栏中。

尽管他们签下了保密协议，但Eduardo与Mark两人都清楚，如果这场官司有一个输家，那绝对不是Eduardo。

他赢回了一切。除了FB年会上永远不需要主人的一把椅子外。那里没人需要他。

然而Eduardo丝毫没有赢了的感觉。他感觉不到快乐、兴奋，也感觉不到报复成功带来的胜利果实。

他所感受到的只有疼痛。深入灵魂的疼痛。

Eduardo冲出法院的大门，跳上自己的车——那是父亲送他的礼物。随后，他拼尽全力踩下油门冲了出去。

他并不知道自己要去哪，他只知道，如果继续待在那里，与Mark处在如此近的距离，他也许会疯掉。

仪表盘上的指针逼近了100，当Eduardo终于平静下来感觉胸口不再那么疼痛的时候，他驱车开回了自己的公寓。

Eduardo跌撞地冲进楼层，惨白的脸色甚至让保安都不敢拦下他。他哆嗦着手掏出钥匙，努力对准了门锁。疼痛已经蔓延到他的大脑，此刻他的视线一片模糊，只能勉强靠着轮廓来辨认一切。

当他终于回到家中，Eduardo做的第一件事是扯开自己的西装检查灵魂印记。

残缺的印记在暴露于空气中的一瞬间发生了变化。黑色的墨痕似乎在被一只无形的手一点一点添加，逐渐显出完整的形态。

当一切变化最终停止，第一次，Eduardo看清楚了自己的灵魂印记。

整齐的两行拉丁字母列于胸口。

第一行是一串代码，是之前不断出现在他脑海中、后来询问过Mark的那行循环。

在第二行，只有简单的三个词。

I need you.

当Eduardo的大脑终于不再是一片空白，当他最终意识到发生了什么时——

整整一天，他将自己锁在卫生间里，尖叫着砸碎了一切触目可及的东西。

他泪流满面，撕心裂肺地哭喊着；他为自己的灵魂、自己的心所承受的无尽悲伤与痛苦、背叛与失望哀悼。

他的灵魂伴侣、命中注定要陪伴他一生的人，毫不留情地选择背叛他，在他的心上插了一把刀。

************************************************

Eduardo今年二十八岁。

在过去的四年中，他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，比如他买下的一栋豪宅打破了当地的价格纪录，比如他正式摒弃了美国公民的身份、选择加入新加坡国籍而与过去的生活告别；比如他花了四年的时间寻找消除印记的方法。

Eduardo寻访了各种可能的解决方案，他试图用刀将那片图案刮花，最终变成一片血丝。然而每一次伤口愈合后那片皮肤连疤痕都不会留下，两行拉丁字母仍然整齐地、安然无恙地躺在原来的位置。

他想用刺青将印记盖住，然而针尖落下的第一笔他便不可抑制地痛苦尖叫起来。那太疼了，不是纹身而是从灵魂印记中传来的疼痛，撕扯着他的整个身体。Eduardo毫不怀疑如果真的让一切结束后他会死掉。

做的最出格的一次，Eduardo选择将整片皮肤切下。他带着报复的快意落刀，在心里希望对方会死。或者他去死。

鲜血会结痂，伤口会愈合，唯一不变的是那两行印记，安稳地落在肌肤上，带着浓重的墨色。

最终，Eduardo放弃了抵抗。他选择无视那片印记，然而即便在赤道多雨气候的新加坡，他仍然在最炎热的季节将自己捂得严严实实，不让其他人看到他的印记。

然而，即便再怎么努力忘记，试图逃离过去的生活，每到深夜，加州的那段记忆总会像鬼魂一样缠绕上他。

而Eduardo唯一能做的，就是给自己倒一杯烈酒，随便什么，无论价格多少，站在他豪华宫殿的露台上，让热烈的夜风与灼烧的酒精充满他的五脏六腑，最后放声痛哭，让眼泪洒满新加坡的夜空。

再没有第二个人，能够感受到他的心情，能够理解他的处境。困在孤独中称王，然后被过去的一切所淹没到崩溃。

Eduardo也许在最后能够逃脱过去的纠缠追捕，但早在那之前，他就已经失去了对生活的渴望。这是他没有想到的。

************************************************

Eduardo以为，如果一切不出意外，他会整天这样混沌地生活下去，自然死去，或是在四十岁时吞一粒子弹。这个想法在两年前母亲去世的时候越发坚定。

Lúcia在平静中离开了这个世界。如果有一点令她放心不下，那就是她的小儿子。她一生似乎都在经历痛苦的孩子。

在走之前，她紧紧握着对方的手，要他发誓不再做出任何伤害自己的事情。

“Edu，你不能……不能因为一时的迷茫就做出伤害自己与你的灵魂伴侣的事情…也许，也许你命中注定要经历比常人更多的痛苦，也许你的灵魂要承受更多的孤独…但你不能……”

“答应我，Edu。试着去理解接受这一切…或者至少……保护自己。为了我亲爱的……为了我。”

于是，两年前当Eduardo在世界上唯一还在乎他的人走后，他不再伤害自己，或是他的印记了。

然而，在Eduardo二十八岁这一年，一个意外的访客打破了他的想法。

最开始他在手机上接到消息，称有人要见他，但他一如既往地忽视了。没人需要他。除了骗子或是推销员想要从这位年轻的亿万富豪身上获得一些利益。

当Eduardo淋着瓢泼大雨回到家门口时，他在远远的地方便看到一个人影。

一个留着卷毛、身穿灰色衬衫与拖鞋的人影。

在一瞬间Eduardo攥紧了手中的东西，深吸一口气。他以为自己会尖叫，会愤怒地冲上去，会选择报警。

但是，出乎意料，他只是走上前去平静地说，

你好，Mark。

放在两年前，Eduardo永远不会想到，他与Mark还会有这么一天，一同坐在自己的家中。

他当然好奇对方的目的，但从心底传来的愤怒淹没了一切好奇心。于是Eduardo选择了沉默。他什么都没说，坐在沙发上坦然接受对面那双钴蓝色眼睛的凝视。

“wardo，”  
最终，蓝眼睛的主人率先开口，轻声说：“你还在尝试抹去我的印记吗？”

窗外响起了一声闷雷。

“Mark，我不知道你在说什么，”  
Eduardo深吸一口气，“如果你只是打算大老远跑来新加坡发疯，那么至少，别在我的房子里。”

“我的印记，”Mark依旧久久凝视着他，“我的印记出现了——在四年前。”

“那跟我有什么关系？”  
Eduardo反唇相讥道，他开始后悔同意让对方进入这个决定了。

“我能看看你的印记吗？”  
Mark用提问代替了回答，而Eduardo对此的回答更为简洁：“不能。滚出去，Mark。”

“It's raining."

"I know. Get out."

那天晚上，Eduardo像往常一样为自己倒上一杯烈酒来到露台。他将酒尽数灌入口中，然后在不经意间发现，楼下依旧站着的灰色身影。

大雨持续了整个晚上，而从对方身上衣服的情况来看，他始终不曾移动过。

Eduardo有些后悔。这样会带来不好的影响——尤其在新加坡。

最终，他选择将门锁打开，然后回到屋内。开门声被淹没在雨声中。

但第二天，当他醒来的时候，他看到Mark坐在沙发上，身上的水浸透了一片地板。

Eduardo叹了口气：“我会把沙发与地板的维修费用告诉你的。”

Mark依旧穿着被淋湿的衣服坐在他的沙发上。雨后闷热的空气与沉默的氛围让Eduardo很不舒服。尤其是对面还坐着一个卷毛的时候。

“你想看看我的印记吗？”

Eduardo本能地想拒绝，然而在他来得及开口之前，Mark率先动作了，他卷起湿透的帽衫露出上身。

Eduardo承认他被吸引住了。尽管再怎么样，他依旧有几分好奇。

在Mark的胸口，熟悉的位置刻着两行黑色拉丁字母，甚至连字迹都那么稔熟。

I'm here for you  
Adeus，o meu amor ❶

Eduardo沉默了。他移开了自己的目光，然而落在他身上那道灼热的视线从未离开。

最终，他开口说：“这说明不了任何事情，Mark。”

他不再理会，起身离开了。

************************************************

第二天早上，当Eduardo做了一晚梦拖着疼到要裂开的头爬起来时，他意外地看到了沙发上的人，甚至连位置都不曾挪动。

“见鬼的，Mark！你怎么还在这？”

…………

见鬼的。

好吧，最终Eduardo短暂地认输。他告诉对方如果愿意可以去洗个澡然后换下身上这身快被泡烂的衣服。

然后滚出去。

最后一句话，Eduardo并没有说出口。

Mark愿意在哪是他的事情。尽管这里是Eduardo的家，但从两年前他已经什么都不在乎了。

他没有想到，Mark在这里待了将近一个星期。

…………

“你为什么要那么对自己？”

一天晚上，当Eduardo照旧要无视家中另一个活人准备上楼时，对方出乎意料的开口。

“什么？”  
Eduardo高高扬起眉毛，看着对方。

“你的——你的印记。为什么你要那么对待自己？”

“你知道我做了什么？”

Eduardo有些嘲讽地看着Mark，然而他只是点了点头，再次撩起自己的衣服。

现在，Eduardo注意到了不同。与他的比起来，Mark的灵魂印记要暗淡不少，并且周围的皮肤看上去十分不自然。就像受过什么严重的伤一样。

“在四年前左右，你开始伤害自己——十分严重地伤害自己。”

Mark坦然地看着Eduardo飞快说道：“我能感觉到——事实上在你第一次这样做的时候，我就感觉到了。那很疼，即便对我来说也难以忍受。我住进了医院，可医生检查不出任何毛病，他们只能一次次对我下达死亡通知书……”

“所以，这就是你来的目的？”  
Eduardo冷漠地看着对方，“因为你忍受不了这种痛苦？噢，真可怜。我建议你也想办法移除那愚蠢的印记。不过放心，两年前开始，我已经不再这么做了。”

“不，wardo，”

Mark罕见地犹豫一下，“事实上，当你第一次这么做的时候我就希望找到你——我订了机票，查到了你的位置。但是，哪怕我要实践一步，哪怕仅仅是考虑这个想法，我的头都会炸裂一样疼痛。我会呕吐到爬不起来，我会丧失所有力气。”

“就在那时我意识到，你并不想见到我——直到一周前，当我再次这样尝试的时候成功了。”

“wardo，我并不是来让你停止自己的举动——你做的一切让我没有可以抱怨的地方，我全心全意接受自己的惩罚。”

“我来是想让你停止伤害自己。不要再对你的身体做出那么残忍的事情……如果你愿意，可以对着我本人下手。”

说完，Mark坦然地看着Eduardo，丝毫不回避。

而Eduardo。Eduardo依旧沉默。最终，他站起身叹了一口气。

“走开吧，Mark。”

“wardo，你为什么要那么对自己的印记？我知道这不是你第一次这样做——四年前也不是。早在很久，在进入哈佛之前，我就感受过你对印记的摧残。你为什么要这样？”

“因为你。因为你的存在，asshole.”

Eduardo终于转过身来盯着对方，“因为这个印记的存在无法带给我任何东西——除了痛苦、悲伤、泪水与绝望；因为它的存在是我一生痛苦的源泉，因为它毁了我的人生！”

“在我三岁的时候，我第一次感知道了你的存在。那天我彷佛要窒息了，沉重的感觉压在我的肺部，我甚至以为自己要死了——你知道那样的感受吗？还没明白死亡的定义，却要率先感受它？！那时候，我猜你是在那天出生的，对吗？噢当然了，你的生日！”

Mark低声说：“是的……我出生的时候很危险，母亲的脐带绕在我的脖颈上——”

但Eduardo并不打算听他解释，只是继续说下去：“十二岁的时候，我在学校上课。突然间，我的手臂、腿、我的四肢与身体都感受到剧烈的疼痛！我的鼻口间蔓延着血腥味，我无法呼吸——而老师不相信我，因为我的外表一点事都没有。”

Mark的头垂得更低了：“车祸……我遇到了车祸。”

“然后——四年前，那是最痛苦的一次。我甚至不能坚持到判决结果出来。我的心、我的灵魂都在被撕裂。我以为我会死。我宁愿那时候死去。”

当Eduardo终于停下来大口呼吸，室内安静得连一根针掉落的声音都能听见。

最终，在经过长久的沉默后，Mark走了过去。

“如果这能让你感觉好受些——我知道并不能，但是……”

他向Eduardo展示着自己印记。Eduardo这才看到，那片地方被摧残得不成样子，刀疤、针孔甚至常年淤血与血丝残留于此。很难想象经历这一切的人能活下来。

“在从医院出来后，相当一段长时间内我不得不靠吗啡与镇痛剂、安眠药度过；我甚至去了rehab。”

Mark尽量说得轻描淡写，但Eduardo清楚短短几句话背后包含的一切。

毕竟，他是在这个世界上唯一能理解、感知他的人。

最终，Eduardo离开了。在走之前，他说，晚安，Mark。

Mark在这里停留了将近一个月。

他自觉地搬入Eduardo隔壁的房间，每天早早地起来并承担了他们的一日三餐。

Eduardo从不知道Mark会做饭，而且意外地味道不错。

Mark做的远远更多。他会悄悄藏起Eduardo的酒，并在对方想办法找出来喝得烂醉时照顾他。Mark为他准备柠檬水，用温热的毛巾擦拭他的脸，将他扶回卧室安顿好……

而最重要的是，Mark会在他做噩梦的时候守在他身边，紧紧握着Eduardo的手。

当他第一次这样做的时候，Eduardo正惊叫着在凌晨醒来。他大口地呼吸，希望逃离梦中的一切，然后他注意到身旁的人。

“见鬼的！Mark，你在这里做什么？我锁门了！”

然而Mark还没来得及回答，Eduardo便愤怒地起身：“滚出去——我说滚出去Mark！别再让我重复。”

在接下来的一个星期，Eduardo都拒绝与Mark交谈。然而，对方依旧坚持做一切，包括出现在他下一次噩梦惊醒的场景中。

尽管不愿承认，但Eduardo能够感觉到，活力与希望正在被一点一点注入他的生活。无论他是否情愿，人不可能忍受孤独与无牵无挂，尤其是自己的灵魂伴侣还在身边的时候。

但那不是他的本意。从来都不是。

最终，Eduardo受不了了。他疲惫地看着卷毛：“你想要什么，Mark？”

然后，出乎他的意料，Mark在沉默许久后忽然失声痛哭。

“我很抱歉，wardo…我很抱歉！……对不起，对不起……这一切都是我亲手造成的，我不该……全是我的错，I am so sorry..."  
“只是、只是求求你…求求你不要这样……不要再用我的错误惩罚自己了……求你了！”  
“求你了wardo，求求你……让我弥补！让我想办法弥补这一切……我的错误，至少、至少给我一个机会……”

Eduaedo看着哭到呼吸困难的人，他自己的心中也涌起了无限的悲伤。

最终，他轻声说：“我想要你离开。”

************************************************

Mark消失了。

他的离开就像他的到来一样悄无声息，甚至在Eduardo注意到之前，房子中又变成了空落的一个人。

Eduardo感觉自己放松了一口气。但他的心像压了一块石头一样沉重。他恢复了之前的生活，每天如同行尸走肉一般活着，在夜晚用酒精麻痹自己。

他的生活再次失去了希望。一天中的空闲时间明显变得更多了，而Eduardo选择用回忆填满一切。他开始回想自己的举动，自己称得上报复的举动，Mark印记上的伤疤，对方苍白的脸色……

在Mark离开的第三个月，Eduardo举着酒杯来到露台。

然后，在他意识到之前，他已经掏出手机拨打了一个号码。

电话响了不超过三声就被接起。然而两端都只有沉默。

最后，Eduardo什么都没说，挂断了电话。

在第二天黄昏的时候，他在自己家门口看到了一个身影。

一个留着卷毛、穿着灰帽衫的身影。

第一次，Eduardo能够感觉到，他们的两颗心都获得了平静。

他走上前去，什么都没说。

他将轻轻将头贴在对方的额前。

没有人打破他们之间如湖面般的平静。

唯黄昏华美而无上。

************************************************

Eduardo今年四十岁。

他顺利活过了以为自己会选择自杀的年份，并且，他的身边还有另一个人。

他们这一年过得都很忙碌，为了准备婚礼。Eduardo的身份让他们费了许多力气，甚至交了一大笔钱，走了种种程序才恢复他美国公民的头衔。

他们的婚礼只邀请了一小部分人——都是他们的好友。Chris，Dustin，甚至Sean都前来了。

当神父庄严的声音回荡在洁白的教堂，Eduardo不自觉转过身去看着他的……

丈夫。

最终，Eduardo牵着自己灵魂伴侣的手，步入了教堂。

************************************************

Eduardo今年八十岁。

他与自己的灵魂伴侣渡过了生命中大半的时光。而那将近六十年的人生在他看来，彷佛只有六个小时。

在他们的纪念日上，Mark照旧提出了一个要求：“让我看看你的印记。”

“我不明白你的执着，Mark。”

Eduardo努力平复着颤抖的声音笑着，现在他的头发已经变成了纯白，甚至连睫毛都染上了霜花。他动作迟缓地露出他松弛、布满皱纹的皮肤。

每一年——他们在一起的每一年，Mark总会提出这个要求，让他看看Eduardo的印记。

Mark伸出枯槁的手缓慢滑过黑色的痕迹。那一串代码与下方的拉丁字母依旧明显，甚至随着岁月的流逝越发清晰。

每一天，他们在一起的每一天，Mark都在感谢他的印记，他的灵魂伴侣。

他们本来是两个世界的人，一直在迷茫黑暗中前行。直到有一天相遇，才能在彼此的世界中占据；他们会一直走下去；

就像跳不出的循环。

************************************************

在Eduardo八十岁生日那天，医院传来了消息。

他的肝脏出了点小问题，早年沉湎于酒精严重损伤了他的健康。

一开始，他们以为这只是普通的体检，而Eduardo只需要更加爱护肝脏，不要熬夜。

然而病情恶化得比想象中更快。在他们意识到之前，Eduardo已经连下地走路的力气都丧失了。

癌症。

Mark对此什么都没说。他依旧细心地照顾着自己的伴侣，每天喂他吃饭，推着轮椅带他出去，陪他做检查。

然而这一天依然到来了。

当Eduardo最终沉默地看着鼻饲管然后坚定地摇摇头时，Mark感到一阵巨大的恐慌传来。

他跪在床前紧紧握着对方的手，一遍遍叫着爱人的名字，期待这样能够改变些什么。

他将头轻轻放在Eduardo胸口，听着对方的心跳由坚定逐渐衰弱。

他的泪水不知道什么时候流下来浸透了爱人的衣物。

而Eduardo，Eduardo仅仅是温柔地抚摸着他的头发，不厌其烦地一遍又一遍告诉Mark自己有多么爱他。

“看…上天，多么……公平，”  
Eduardo吃力地说着，“这次……这次终于轮到你来体验……我经历过的痛苦了…”

“别这样，”  
Mark用泛红湿漉的眼睛乞求地看着对方：“求你了wardo，别这样……不要留下我一个人，我不能，不能……I need you.”

“Mark，没关系的。”

Eduardo沉重地呼吸着，一个字一个字地说：“I'm here for you.”

他的呼吸逐渐微弱，他的心跳开始消失。

然后，在生命的最后一刻，Eduardo看着自己的灵魂伴侣，说出了最后一句话：

“Adeus，o meu amor❶”

Eduardo永远合上了眼睛。

Mark的心碎了。

现在他终于能够体会到，自己的灵魂被毫不留情地撕扯成两半的感觉了。

他跪在床前握着爱人冰冷的手，直到泪水流尽。

随后，他颤抖地抱起对方，紧紧靠在一起。

Mark闭上眼睛，感受到自己逐渐流逝的体温。

他说，

Até.❷

在那亡者的国度，他们最终再度相会，永恒厮守。

注❶：葡语，意为再见了，我的爱人。葡语中Adeus一般指知道不会跟对方再次相见，此即永别。

❷：葡语，再见。Até指确定会再次与对方很快相见。

———————————end—————————

阿巴阿巴阿巴——？

双死不就是HE吗？【痴呆.jpg】

我的cp永远不可能BE——！【我废话好多哦这么多真的有人看吗怀疑.jpg】


End file.
